The Kitchen (2019 film)
| writer = | screenplay = Andrea Berloff | story = | based on = | starring = | narrator = | music = | cinematography = Maryse Alberti | editing = Christopher Tellefsen | studio = | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | runtime = | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} The Kitchen is an upcoming American crime drama film written and directed by Andrea Berloff, in her directorial debut. The film stars Melissa McCarthy, Tiffany Haddish, and Elisabeth Moss as the wives of Irish mobsters who take over organized crime operations in the 1970s in New York City's neighborhood Hell's Kitchen after the FBI arrests their husbands. The film is set to be released in the United States on August 9, 2019. Cast * Melissa McCarthy as Kathy Brennan, a devoted mother of two whose initial reluctance to enter the criminal domain is eventually diminished by her deft abilities. * Tiffany Haddish as Ruby O'Carroll, an outsider in an Irish community who seeks self-sufficiency once her husband is not around to protect her. * Elisabeth Moss as Claire Walsh, a timid wife of an abusive husband who falls in love with the violence of her new life. * Common as Gary Silvers, an FBI agent. * Domhnall Gleeson as Gabriel O'Malley, an intense Vietnam vet who worked for the neighborhood gangsters as a hitman before skipping town to avoid the police. He returns to settle scores when the wives take over and ends up falling for Claire. * Margo Martindale as "a woman who runs the Irish mob behind the scenes." * Bill Camp as "the boss of a Brooklyn Italian crime family." * Alicia Coppola as Maria Coretti, the wife of Camp's character. * Brian d'Arcy James as Jimmy Brennan, the husband of Kathy. * James Badge Dale as Kevin O'Carroll, the husband of Ruby. * Jeremy Bobb as Rob Walsh, the violent husband of Claire. * James Ciccone as Joe Goon, hitman for the Coretti crime family * John Sharian as Duffy * Stephen Singer as Herb Kanfer * Brandon Uranowitz as Shmuli Chudakoff * Wayne Duvall * Myk Watford as Little Jackie, who initially assumes control of one of the mob crews after his boss is sent to prison. Production Development In February 2017, Andrea Berloff signed on to helm an adaptation of The Kitchen, a Vertigo comic book miniseries by Ollie Masters and Ming Doyle. Berloff had already been commissioned to write the screenplay for the film adaptation, but she impressed executives at New Line Cinema, the film's production company, with her "edgy and subversive" perspective. Casting In November 2017, Tiffany Haddish, coming off of a breakthrough performance in Girls Trip, signed on to costar in the film as one of its three main female characters. In February 2018, Melissa McCarthy signed on to costar in the film. In March 2018, Elisabeth Moss joined the cast as the last of the three leads, while Margo Martindale, Bill Camp, and Brian d'Arcy James were also cast in the film. In April 2018, Domhnall Gleeson, Common, James Badge Dale, Jeremy Bobb, Myk Watford, and Alicia Coppola joined the cast. In May 2018, James Ciccone joined the cast.https://fullaccessnyc.com/2018/05/20/upcoming-mob-flick-features-talented-actor-james-ciccone/ Filming Principal photography began on May 7, 2018, in New York City, and wrapped in September 2018. Release The Kitchen will be released on August 9, 2019, by Warner Bros. References External links * Category:Directorial debut films Category:English-language films Category:Upcoming films Category:Films based on American comics Category:Live-action films based on comics Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Warner Bros. films